


Oddly Domestic

by TheHussley



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: CliffCube, Cohabitation, Dubious Morality, M/M, Past Violence, Past blackmail, Short One Shot, Stress Reliever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHussley/pseuds/TheHussley
Summary: A lover, a well-paying job, a decent hab, and a "pet".Honestly, when you ignore the circumstances, everything almost feels...normal.





	Oddly Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> TFA:SG because ayyyy.  
Cliffcube's a thing, mainly because in my mind, SGTFA!Cliffjumper is a nosey mf who absolutely gets caught in the act of snooping. Shockwave, while he was able to muster the mental strength to cube him, couldn't bring himself to end him. Blurr suggested a compromise.

Shockwave vented lightly, shifting his hold on the racer in his lap, said racer getting comfortable again. The recliner they'd purchased was intended to hold large Autobot frames, but it did its job as the comparatively massive Decepticon hung one of his stabilizing struts over the arm of the piece of furniture as he reclined slightly, reading material in his unoccupied servo. Blurr had seated himself across his lap, leaning against the crook of Shockwave's arm with his struts hanging over the side of the chair. In the Agent's lap rested a deep gray cube that pulsed a calm, blue light from its core, the light spilling out from numerous cracks along the cube. Blurr absentmindedly stroked the bunched metal between the little horns that poked out from the top of the cube, humming as he perused a report. 

"Sector Beta-7 is complaining about their security systems again," the navy mech began smoothly, tapping away at the datapad balanced on his lap, "You need to hide your Spyware better."

The spy traced gentle circles on his beloved's hip, humming. "Could you help me this time, please? You're better at hiding code than I am, darling."

"Mm, _just_ this once. Wouldn't want anyone thinking the big bad Longarm Prime is lazy, dumping his dirty work on his _poor_ little Secretary," he drawled, the cube in his lap pulsing excitedly in recognition of a name. Blurr scratched behind one of the horns, cooing gently, "Hush now, Cliff."

The pair fell back into a comfortable silence. It was strange, living with the mech who threatened to expose his identity so long ago. Shockwave now held him in his arms, occasionally glancing down at the smaller mech with a fond twinkle in his optic. A glance at his chronometer had him preparing to move, Blurr shooting him an odd look.

"Cliffjumper needs refueling, doesn't he?" 'Cliffjumper' pulsed softly in response as Blurr checked the small attachment they'd been using to feed the cubed mech with.

Subspacing his datapad, Blurr hopped up, cube tucked safely under his arm, and made his way to their shared stores.

It was ridiculously domestic, Shockwave mused, watching his beloved assassin 'feed' their 'pet'. If he could simply do away with everything wrong with the situation, he'd be content to stay as they were, forever. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to last. They both knew it. 

But for now, he's content with his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably failed my trig exam, and definitely will fail my chem exam on monday :ok_hand:


End file.
